


Двести

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Будешь выебываться, бусы подарю. — Нахер? — Не на хер, в зад». (с) команда WTF RA 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двести

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Колечко на память](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404376) by [006_stkglm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm). 



> 1\. Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom RA 2014.  
> 2\. Писалось как сиквел к фику "[Колечко на память](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1404376)", но в принципе я подумываю, не вписать ли этот текст во вселенную "Сокровищ". Хотя хз, хз, у Двалина с Торином во всех AU-вселенных вкусного много. :)  
> 3\. Плотность золота (чистого, у ювелирного сплава будет меньше) - 19,32 г/см3, 1 фунт = 0,454 кг.

Нет сварливее гнома, чем король, на чьи двести лет жаждет отгулять все подгорье — а он сам не хочет. И особенно не хочет празднеств за счет короны. И особенно — с участием делегаций от ближайших союзников и соседей.  
И особенно...  
— Двалин, если ты дашь мне выйти отсюда до завтра, я кому-нибудь шею сверну, — особенно когда он — вот такой, как сейчас, за три шага успевающий из узбада стать просто Торином — сбрасывает меха и корону и устало падает поперек ложа. — И брата своего куда-нибудь день, или я ему эту программу торжеств собственными руками в зад запихаю.  
Двалин усмехается, расстегивая на короле пояс.  
— В задницу лучше я тебе запихну.  
— Ммм... — Торин выгибается, позволяя вытащить ремень из-под спины, стонет — с чувством, низко, протяжно — и потягивается всем телом, на глазах веселея и расслабляясь. — Запихивай. Смету? Пятую черновую?  
— Нет. Хуй.  
— Жаль, — заявляет король.  
«Жаль?!»  
А Торин, сверкая синевой глаз, усмехается:  
— Твой хуй крайне однообразен, — и зажимы с кос стаскивает.  
«Ну, знаешь ли, — Двалину только и остается, что в усы фырчать да штаны развязывать. — Будет тебе разнообразие».

* * *

Не найти гнома краше, чем король, поднимающий удивленно брови, когда Двалин уже после пира, в опочивальне, вручает ему увесистый плотный мешочек.  
— Что это?  
Золото — почти двадцать фунтов. Шнур — почти десять ярдов. А больше и ничего.  
 _Гладкий, совсем гладкий, идеальный в своей простоте металл..._  
— Помнишь, что я тебе обещал, когда Кили родился?  
Торин хмурится — ни хера он не помнит, конечно — распускает завязки и засовывает руку в мешок.  
И повторяет:  
— Что за..? — вытаскивая длинную — _очень_ длинную — нитку круглых простых крупных бус, а потом зарумянивается слегка — _«Ага. Понял»_ — и поднимает на Двалина взгляд.  
— Ты ждал восемьдесят два года, чтобы их подарить?  
Двалин пожимает плечами.  
— Так повода не было.  
— Двалин... — узбад, кажется, лик прикрыть хочет — да только не может.  
Потому что растягивает игрушку в руках, а она все не кончается и не кончается.  
«Ну еще бы».  
— Это сколько ж здесь бусин? — спрашивает король потрясенно.  
Двалин хмыкает.  
— Двести.  
— Да они у меня из горла полезут!  
— А ты их в себя целиком собрался совать?  
Торин выдыхает резко — а глаза у него восхитительно охуевшие — собирает шарики в горсть и пихает Двалину в руки обратно.  
— Сам засунешь.  
И принимается раздеваться.

* * *

И нет звука слаще, чем стон короля, когда Двалин проталкивает в него третью бусину.  
Чем его потрясенный вздох, когда в сжимающемся отверстии исчезает четвертая и сдвигает все предыдущие, заставляя Торина задохнуться и распахнуть широко глаза.  
Чем негромкое: «Блядь...» — когда Двалин тянет за шнур, вытаскивая влажно поблескивающий золотой шар обратно, оглаживает свободной рукой каменно стоящий член Торина и толкает бусину в его задницу снова.  
— Еще?  
— Да... — выдыхает король, и его глаза сверкают куда ярче бус, рассыпанных по животу и широкой груди.

Двалин, ухмыляясь, играет шнуром — золото, блестящее и тяжелое, перекатывается по королевскому телу, бликует в свете свечей, соскальзывает вниз к промежности, заставляя яйца Торина поджиматься... Снаружи металл дразнит и щекочет, а внутрь Двалин продавливает пятую бусину, самую крупную — Торин захлебывается воздухом, проглатывая очередное ругательство, вздрагивает...

— Стой, — тянется к члену, но Двалин перехватывает его. — Нельзя.  
Заставляет опустить руку, и король дергается, протестующе стонет, сопротивляясь.  
— Или связать тебя? — Двалин крепче удерживает широкое запястье.  
— Чем? — взгляд у Торина шальной, пьяный, а по телу вновь пробегает дрожь, когда попытка высвободиться заставляет бусины внутри переместиться, и Двалин сам едва не рычит, выпуская его.  
— Так свободным концом, — отвечает, сдерживая желание вытащить всю эту поебень из горячей растянутой задницы, накрыть короля собой, засадить...  
 _Не сейчас._  
— Тут пять раз тебя обмотать хватит. Хочешь?  
— Да ебись оно... — стонет Торин и пытается приподняться, вновь задыхается...  
Мотает головой и откидывается, сжав зубы, на шкуры обратно.  
— С-сволочь!.. Удуши меня, сука, ими еще...

И уже не понять, всерьез он или совсем плывет. И дрожат на его боках капли пота. И бугрятся блестящие мышцы, сжимаются кулаки, путаясь в золотых петлях и сминая мех покрывала — _«Сокровище мое, Торин, строптивое, непокорное...»_ — так что Двалин просто так кидает ему хвост бус на горло, член сжимает и золото мелкое по нему катит, гладит...  
— Двалин!.. — требует узбад.  
Хрипло. Яростно.  
 _Так отчаянно..._  
Двалин сглатывает судорожно и тащит из него шнур — медленно, очень медленно, удерживая короля коленом, чуть сильнее, быстрее — а потом выдергивает оставшиеся бусины разом, и Торин заходится криком, кончая, бьется под ним, обмякает...  
 _«Торин, мой Торин»._  
Обессиленный. Мокрый. Прекрасный.

Одним движением Двалин сбрасывает на пол все золото и вытягивается с королем рядом.  
Гладит темные кудри.  
Ворчит:  
— С днем рождения, — ловя сорванное дыхание, и встречает ошалелый, счастливый взгляд синих глаз.  
— Повторим потом, — шепчет Торин, опуская устало ресницы.

Двалин бережно укрывает его и думает, что подарок удался.


End file.
